


Hear you Laugh

by Hannibal_X_Will



Series: The Hardest Part of this is Leaving You [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Earth AU, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Marine Corps, Spin-Off, best friends Poe and Hux, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe can make Finn laugh even when he's halfway around the world, unfortunately it's at Hux's expense.</p><p>(Spin-off to 'You be You and I'll be Me' by Kylo Hux, Chapter 7.5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear you Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE ORIGINAL STORY FIRST - 'You be You and I'll be Me' - which can be found [HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5754079/chapters/13258168/) This is a spin-off/sequel to the fifth chapter. 'You be You and I'll be Me' is not mine! I'm just here to expand on the universe with Stormpilot trash!

Kylo had only been gone two days and already Finn missed his best friend almost as much as he missed Poe – though he’d never admit that to either of them. He was used to his fiancé not being there all the time, yes it sucked and Finn wished he could wake up to Poe in his bed every morning, but he knew how to handle it. Unfortunately, how he handled it was to spend his free time with his best friend; to distract himself. Now, with Kylo off filming, Finn found he missed them both so much it felt like his heart was actually bleeding.

Finn brightened slightly as he saw the notification on his phone. He immediately brought the tweet up and read it whilst holding his breath: _‘@FinnStrings 1 month apart today, thought you could do with some cheering up :P_ ’.

There was a video attached to the tweet. Finn pulled out his earphones and stuck them in, pressing play with a smile already forming across his face.

The video started with Poe holding the camera at arm’s length like a vlogger. Finn’s heart jumped at the sight of his boyfriend, his hair cut short – the curls Finn loved so much gone – and a good few days’ worth of beard-growth on his face.

“Hey, babe,” Poe said into the camera, grinning like a madman. Finn knew that look in his eyes and he braced himself for whatever idiotic idea Poe had got into his head. “I miss you so much and I think about you every second of the day. I know, I’m such a cheese ball, but you love it.”

“I do,” Finn whispered under his breath, cradling his phone close.

“Today is exactly one month since boarded the plane,” Poe was holding the camera as he walked around the side of what Finn guessed was the barracks or something, “And I know you’ll be sad and have your big, puppy-dog eyes on all day, so…” Poe stopped walking and turned the camera around. Finn narrowed his eyes as the camera focused on an almost-naked Hux sprawled in what looked like a camping chair, fast asleep under the baking sun, wearing only a pair of shorts and his boots.

“I thought I’d try and brighten your day, buddy,” Poe turned the camera back on him, “I’m sure I’ll be able to hear that laugh I love so much across the ocean.”

 _What?_ Finn didn’t like where this was heading. Poe set the camera down and stooped in front of it to pick something up. _Oh no_. It was a bucket, fully of – Finn guessed – very cold water. Finn groaned, shaking his head, willing his boyfriend not to do it.

Poe slowly and quietly crept towards the sleeping Hux, bucket at the ready. Finn stared at his back, which he saw for the first time was bare, and his arse which looked _amazing_ in the combat pants he was wearing. Standing close to Hux, Poe looked back over his shoulder and winked at the camera, then threw the water over Hux. Finn burst out laughing.

The noise Hux made was somewhere between a shriek and a roar, either way it sent a jolt of fear through Finn. The General leapt to his feet, spluttering and gasping. Poe sprinted back towards the camera, a soaked Hux hot on his heels.

“Poe! I’m going to _fucking_ kill you!”

Poe’s face was alive with glee as he snatched up the camera. “You’re laughing, I can hear you!” He panted as he ran back around the barracks, Hux in hot pursuit.

“ _DAMERON_!”

“I love you Finn!” Poe shouted into the camera, his grin and laughing making Finn’s heart ache, “that might be the last night I ever say that if Hux catches me!”

“WHEN I FUCKING CATCH YOU, YOU MEAN!” Hux launched himself at Poe from behind, “Oh fuck-“

The video ended and Finn was left staring at the screen. He rewatched it again – totally not screenshotting a few of the frames: Poe’s face, his grin, his naked back and gorgeous arse – then tweeted in response:

_‘@LieuPoeD If you don’t survive you have only yourself to blame! <3’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
